Innocent
by SolemAngelMil
Summary: Jiro, watching the Ditzy blonde, with her shining brilliant olive eyes helping an elderly man she doesn't even know, wonders, 'what makes her this way? Why is she always happy and smiling' A Jiro/OC fic. First time on Blue Dragon Archives, please tell me what you think and if I should make another chappie! :D Oh and very detailed!


Mp: Hello everyone! This Is my first Blue Dragon fic, which will feature a OC! Now, if you are wondering, I don't own Blue Dragon, and I'm experimenting with this chapter so bear with me. :D

Summary: Jiro, watching the ditzy blonde, with her shining brilliant olive eyes helping an elderly man she doesn't even know, wonders, 'what makes her this way? Why is she always happy and smiling?' A Jiro/OC fic. This is going to be somewhere near the beginning of the couple of chapters.

Now, enjoy, and please, tell me if this is any good: P

_**Innocent**_

_**Chapter 1: How he met HER**_

She was running.

Yes, running. From what, you wonder?

These thugs, or as people called them these days, Grand Kingdoms soldiers. From a man called Nene, that was trying to destroy people, or rule of the world.

'_So why is he doing this?'_ She wondered.

The young girl was running from a couple of the "Thugs" she likes to call them. She just HAD to always help people. She was kinda famous actually, but people didn't know the true HER.

Let's go back, shall we?

"_Hey girl, give us back that sphere!"_

_The young girl had on a dark brown cloak stopped walking and looked at the alleyway by her curiously. She thought she heard a voice, and though she was going to the plaza in Jibral, she had other things she had to do first._

"_B-But I don't have a sphere!" A little girl's voice whimpered._

_As soon as she started walking, she stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes wide, she realized that the "Thugs" are probably Grand Kingdoms soldiers._

_Turning fast, her bright Olive green eyes glanced worriedly at the alley. 'I won't interfere unless the girls voice-,"_

"_AH! L-Leave me alone!" The little girl's voice cried out again._

_That did it._

_The young cloaked figure ran across the small four way direction, had the merchant she was talking to yelling at her, "Where are you going?"_

_She looked back, and yelled, "I'm sorry, but I have something very important to do! I'll talk to you later!"_

_Then the next thing she heard was a scream._

_Running as fast as she could, she ran towards the alley and the sight almost made her want to shish kabob the man standing right in front of her._

_There was a little girl, no older than six, being held up by a man, "Thug" by her neck. The man was going to choke her, or take her away to a jail._

'_She didn't do anything! She's so young!' The cloaked figure thought. There were three men in total, and two out of three of them were laughing._

"_Ahahahaha. Jim that was funny!" One of them with a gun cackled._

"_S-Shut up! The little twerp didn't kick you in the shin, now did she?" The one holding the girl in a neck hold, Jim, said._

"_But it sure was hilarious!" A different one said._

_The olive eye girl narrowed her eyes at them. 'Disgusting men, they are. I should think of something! But, what?" _

_Clutching in her hands the Fluffy ends of her black dress with thin light green lines that went down to the middle of her thighs, she eyes made contact with the victim of it all. The victim was a little girl that she knew, Melina, a girl that saw the cloaked figure as an idol. _

_The young ash-haired victim's ruby-like eyes clashed with bright, olive green. Her ruby sash swished in the air while she struggled to get out of Jim's grip. Jim grinned, and said to his fellow brothers, "Isn't this one a little feisty?"_

_Chuckling, the other thug that was holding a sphere, said, "Yeah I guess. Lord Nene needs all these people, doesn't he?"_

"_Yup, that's what General Logi told us Curt." The one holding the gun said._

_Melina stopped, and stared at the figure, pleading silently for help. The girl ignored all the banter around her, and focused on her surroundings. It was like a light-bulb went off as she saw a ladder and chute that went over Jim. _

'_If I can get to that ladder and chute, its knock out time for that man called Jim!' she thought, almost laughing at how childish it sounded. Then she closed her eyes, and thought long and hard about how she was going to get over there. Her eyes opened, and she silently walked towards the left, where the ladder was. Apparently, it was near Curt, and all he had was a sphere, so while she could hurt Jim, she could also grab the multi-colored blue sphere. She felt a pulsating energy coming from it, and she shivered. _

_Now, the girl, Melina, noticed this, and started struggling again. Jim, was laughing, and saying how pathetic it was, and that she should stop. _

_Smiling a small smile, the green eyed girl noted this and thought, 'All those stories you like listening to payed of, huh Melina?'_

_Still going, she tip-toed to the ladder, and finally made it. Now all she had to do was grab the sphere, and get Jim to let Melina go._

_But…_

'_What's so important about that sphere?' She thought._

_It glinted when the sun's rays caught it just right. It just looked, well clouded. Crystal blue, indigo, blue-purple, sea blue, EVERY kind of blue, it shined._

'_I should worry about Melina, and then later on try and get the sphere!' The figure thought encouragingly to herself. Climbing slowly, and silently, she looked up and finally made it to the chute. Now all she had to do was go down it, kick Jim, and grab both the sphere __**AND**__ Melina._

_Let's hope that this works right…Three…_

"_So any last words twerp before you leave this city forever and not come back?" The one with a gun says._

"_Y-Yeah I have a couple of words left." Melina said sadly. Two…_

"_Make it quick." Curt said. One…_

"_One of my friends I admire the most told me this, and I took it to heart." Melina started, Zero…_

_The men looked confused and looked at each other, before looking at the ruby-eyed girl. I started down the chute while she said, "What she told m-me was that, 'No matter what I do, I will always try to make people happy. If their poor, I'll make them rich. If their depressed, I'll make them happy. If their lonely, I'll be friends with them. But, if someone tries to hurt them, well…'"_

_I yelled out while at the end of the chute, "I'll make them pay!"_

_Jim, totally of guard, was knocked out instantly since I punched him in the head, and landed on his neck while he fell unconscious, onto his belly. Curt, apparently, was BY Jim, and since JIM was pushed, he lost his balance and fell with him. Causing him to drop the sphere and hit the ladder, giving him a nasty bruise. But the gunner was still there, unharmed, and blushing._

_The sphere went in the air, and I caught it, grinning. My hood was off, and I said, "Rescuing Melina Heartz: Mission Accomplished!"_

_Melina, gasping and helping me up, said, "Katie! Katie! That was you? I couldn't recognize you! I'm so sorry!"_

_Smiling towards the ruby-eyed girl, I said, "Now's not the time, we gotta run, NOW! But…" I glanced towards the gunner and sighed. He got back into position and said, "You hurt Jim and Curt!" _

"_Well duh! They were mean anyways! What did you suggest? Me leave them alone and let them hurt my friend? No way!"_

"_Katie…" Tears were in Melina's eyes, the young girl's tears falling onto her yellow short-sleeved shirt and jean skirt. _

_I looked into her eyes, and said, "Run. I'll be fine. Promise."_

"_Promise!"_

_Then she ran away, to probably tell the merchant to get some help._

_Sighing, I got into a battle stance, and my shadow got bigger and bigger… But it didn't come out because I don't want soldiers seeing it._

"_**What is it Katie?"**__ A woman's beautiful, but harshly cold voice that sounds like a puppy's gonna cry said._

"_We got to go. Now."_

So yeah… I ran away from the gunner guy… Heheheh….

So NOW we are back into the present as to why I'm running?

Apparently they "WANT" to catch me because I "STOLE" a sphere from them? And a little girl they were going to experiment on too…

"Man I totally need to stop saving everyone I see." Pocketing the newly acquired sphere, I sighed and messed with my blonde/golden bangs. Currently, I'm running towards Talta Village, my next stop. Melina's fine, and got home safely. Thank Goodness! I don't know what I would do without her!

"Stop right there girl!" A gruff man's voice said.

Turning around sharply while grabbing my long sword out of my sheathe, I faced him with my sword in a defensive position. I narrowed my eyes, and asked, "What is it now?

There was a whole squadron of troops near me, and they surrounded me in a circle. I took a tiny step towards the left, and watched as they closed in.

"Katie hmm? You look… Familiar to say in the least…" The man's voice said. I turned to the right, where his voice is coming from, and saw a person I think is probably a general standing there. He had A weird helmet and suit, and a goatee? I don't know, beard maybe? Oh well.

"As the same." I replied uncertainly, my long, blonde hair blowing softly in the wind. "Why are you here general?" I took a guess as to what position he was in.

Gasps and murmurs could be heard as he replied, a grin on his face. "So, you look like a noble hmm? Nobles… Where are they from…" He put a finger to his chin, mocking a thinking pose.

"I don't know "Thug", why don't you go back to where you're supposed to go?" I asked politely but rudely.

He snapped his fingers while I sighed. Man, these guys are stupid. Who the heck taught them? "Jibral! So why are you…?" He trailed off. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and struck out at the nearest person near me. Oh, a trained person. Interesting…

He had a cross bow, and its wood clashed with my hard metal of a sword. "Why, hello there." I said politely. That caught him off guard, and I swung to the right, nicking his shoulder badly. He fell in pain, and I looked at the rest of the squadron, probably around twenty five. Smiling, I said, "Who's next?"

Five of them looked surprised, I can't blame them. I mean, I look around the age of eight. Then those same five charged at me, but I jumped high in the air, sword in both hands, ready to dissipate them all. The one I clashed swords with blocked as I grunted, and kicked the one on the right of me in the skull. He fell, while I grabbed another to take the stab from the one that blocked me. Then, I stabbed him in the stomach, and threw him over the next one, that surprised me, and slashed me above my eyebrow.

I give him a, "Really?" glance, and poked his eye. He screamed, and then I stabbed him in the back. Sighing, I wiped the blood from the cut above the eyebrow off, and said to the last twenty remaining, "Well?"

Right before they took a single step, the general called out. "She's been trained by one of the best I see… Hmm, who are you?"

I glance at him and say, "Who are you to ask of my name?"

"General!" The soldiers yelled. It sounded like someone was going to try to kill him, but he moved to the right at the last minute. A boy pretty much came flying through and into the circle, and crashed into me.

"Augh!" I yelled out. He landed on top of me, and popped my back HARD.

"Ah…" I said in pain. I look to see a general and a mysterious woman fighting? She had long silver hair and a black bandanna with a skull on it. She had on a light blue wrap around like a spandex shirt that had no sleeves and showed just an inch of her belly. She also had on these aqua-green shorts that ALSO looked like spandex that had a purple cloak I guess hanging from it. Her fluffy leg-warmers kept her legs warm and her boots completed her outfit. But the thing I noticed was that she was wielding a sword like me…

She sighed, and said, "What have I told you about running into fights Jiro… Never underestimate the enemy."

"Jiro" grunted, and I noticed he was lying right on top of me. He was probably still out of it, since he hit me pretty hard. I put my hood on, and noticed, he felt really comfortable on me. His head was on my stomach, and it felt right?

OH no you don't Katie! Don't even think about it!

Shaking my head I muttered, "I must be an idiot. Go Katie! Yay!"

"Watch where you're going girl." "Jiro" says.

My eye twitched. "Girl"? This GIRL knows how to fight better than you BOY.

I pushed him off of me in annoyance, and said, "Well then _"BOY"_ I would suggest for you to get off of me before I shish kabob you to pieces." I said while getting up and turning away from him. My hood, still on, so "Jiro" and that silver-haired woman can't see me. "And besides," I said, glancing behind me but still where he can't see my face, "Why'd ya stop anyways?"

Jiro is a boy that looks like he's ten. He has a gray-brown looking color hair, and clouded dark-like blue eyes. His outfit is a white long-sleeved turtleneck, with a olive green v-neck shirt that goes a couple of inches above his knees. He wears dark blue pants and tan boots to complete the outfit.

When he gets up, he glares at me and replies angrily, "To help you idiot. Don't you know what these soldiers are? Their Grand Kingdoms soldiers that hurt _PEOPLE_, and _LITTLE_ girls like you."

I'm pretty sure I twitched, as I said, "Okay _little_ boy, I'm pretty sure we have to help your companion, or else she might get hurt." I walked over to where my sword fell and grabbed it off the ground. Softly, I said, "I hope your okay Ember." Ember is my swords name. I had it for a long time, and if I lost it, I would probably die from crying.

Ember is a light orange sword that contrasted with gold when the sun shines on it. My father gave it to me when I was little, because it reminded him of my hair. The hilt is the same color as my eyes, and it gives me confidence to keep it near me no matter what.

"What did you say?" Jiro asks, Dang it! He might remember Ember's name. It's a precious sword, in a book somewhere in Jibral.

"Nothing. Anyways there's a bunch of soldiers left so we better-," I looked around to see Jiro in a defensive stance. "Hey what are you-."

"Stay back." He says before his shadow gets bigger and bigger. The silver-haired woman looks our way and yells, "Jiro let me handle this!"

He calms down a lot, and his shadow gets smaller and smaller. '_Did I just see that?'_

Then I noticed that the woman already killed or knocked out many of the soldiers. '_Wow, she's good. I'll admit that.'_ And see a couple of them run away to wherever they came from.

The general, looks at her coldly, and says, "Hmph, that damned girl. Lord Nene would hear about this. Retreat!"

He ran away and I just watched him. Wow, he's really stupid, isn't he? Well, I gotta run too.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked me. She can't see any of my hair or anything, so I'm good.

"Yyyuuuppp! Thank you so much for helping me Miss!" I said politely.

"You're welcome. Now, why were those soldiers after you?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, they wanted to take me to their so called "Lord" I guess…"

"And the sword?" Jiro asked, pointing at my sword. Man they ask a lot.

"Well… I got this from my father, and he told me to keep it with me at all times so… Yeah." I shake my head, "Well thank you again. I hope you guys have a great day and be careful, okay?"

I turn and run away towards the city I was going to before they could ask any more questions.

_**Jiro's POV**_

"Hey little girl come back!" I yelled at her but she was long gone. I sighed, kids these days.

"Jiro, who was that?" Zola asked me.

"I have no clue. All I know it that sword she has, she named, "Ember"." I tell her. "It's a orange sword that turns gold when the sun shines on it, with a olive green hilt."

She put her finger to her chin in thought and "Hummed". I look at her and ask, "Zola?"

"It's nothing Jiro." She looks out at the mysterious girl running away, towards where we were going, Talta Village. Her dark brown cloak following her in the breeze. "Let's go to Talta Village."

I nod, and follow her, curious if we'll see the mysterious girl again.

We arrived.

'_Finally! I want some rest very bad, and this village is reminding me a lot like home…'_ I thought sadly. The people in this village looks very happy, something I'll never be ever again. It annoys me, people being so happy, that it's actually fake and their so oblivious to the outside of the world.

Zola stopped and handed me some money and I looked at her with a "what are you doing" look. She replied with, "You can go ahead without me and get something to eat. And look out for the Grand Kingdom Soldiers and shadow wielders. And _don't_ summon Minotaur out." And she walked away to who knows where.

"Well this is great…" I said to myself. There's a bunch of people here, and I feel kinda like I'm not supposed to be here. Which, I'm not, but I am.

I walked up to the nearest person, a merchant, and ask, "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where the inn is?"

She had orange long hair, and gray eyes, and looked at me. "Yes I do its right over there." She pointed to the right and a couple of buildings down. "They have great food too! But be careful about some of the men there. Their awfully mean if you do something to them."

"Thank you." I said, and started walking to it. While I was walking, I saw a building that looked like a church, with windows that had three circles in them. I was stunned at how beautiful they were.

I kept walking and saw some children playing tag near some fountain that had a soldier on it. I got closer and read the inspection and it said, "Knight Master". "Knight Master? Huh, guess people really depend on them a lot." And started walking again toward the inn.

"Hey old man, watch it!" A rough man yelled out, and pushed an elderly man to the ground. He was late, I guess, and ran to who-knows-where. Anger boiled, and I was about to run after him when I stopped.

There was a girl, around eight, or even ten, walking towards the elder. I thought she was beautiful.

She had long, blonde hair, and lovely olive green eyes. She had worry etched all over her face, and she asked the elder, "Sir, are you okay? That looked like a nasty fall, and that man. He needs to be careful, it's his fault for being in a rush."

The elder blinked at her, his light blue eyes looking at her in awe. I snorted, '_why am I so transfixed on this accident anyways? It's just a girl-,'_

'_**Not any girl Jiro.' **_Minotaur told me in my mind, _**'It's very rare to see a girl help out anyone nowadays. And if you take a closer look, you'll see something that'll make you very interested.'**_ He said in his sarcastic nature.

"And what's that?" I mumbled.

He answered with a chuckle.

"Thank you with your help miss." The elder said warmly to her. "But why did you stop to help me? Not a lot of people do that anymore, not even for elderly people."

Her brilliant, shining olive green eyes twinkled in the light, her blonde hair turning gold rays, and I couldn't help but stare. '_She's like a sun that never gets dim.'_ I thought.

Instead of answering, she laughs softly, making the little kids look at her and whisper excitedly.

"She's here!"

"I knew she'll come back and play with us again!"

"I wonder what if she got any new stories to tell us!"

Huh? Little kids know her too? That's weird… Maybe she lives here. But if she did, then why would that one kid whisper, 'come back' and 'play with us'? Nothing makes sense.

Smiling, she says, "Well it's for a good reason always, and its part of my motto I go by. Did that awful man do something to you?" I look at her again and can't help, but be entranced by what's going on.

The man, smiles softly at her response, and says, "Let me check." And checks his pockets, only to pale a little. "Why, he did! He stole my wallet!"

Well, that man that was running late planned that all along. No wonder he was running away.

She looks at him curiously and asks, "I don't mean to be rude, but how much did you have?"

"Around 2500 gold…" The man replies frowning slightly. "My wife gave me that much and I had to go buying her some groceries. What am I going to do now?"

She just smiled and hummed, which startled the man and myself. '_How can she be happy at a time like this?'_ And grabbed a wallet out of her backpack, which was the same color as her Dark Brown cloak.

Wait a minute, cloak?

I squint my eyes and look at her cloak. It looks so familiar…

She keeps on humming, and count 2500 gold, which is little to what she has in her wallet, and gives it to the surprised man. Then thinks more about it, and adds about 3000 more gold to the collection. I just stare at her, mouth wide open. "SHE'S _RICH_." I say to myself, disbelievingly.

Minotaur laughs out loud in my mind, and says, _**'Well that's certainly a surprise! Hahaha, she fooled you Jiro.'**_

"Oh no, I can't take this from you!" The man argues.

She argues, "But sir! Please keep it! Buy you a drink or a bottle of wine for your wife and yourself! Or her some Fertus's! (A rose/lily flower that's green that I made up :)) She'll love it!" Then he closes her eyes and grins, "I promise!"

I watch them bicker back and forth, and wonder, _'what makes her this way? Why is she always happy and smiling?'_

"Miss, but why are you doing this?" The man asks, looking at her eyes.

She says, "Because I have the choice to. You know that motto I said I always go by, right? _'No matter what I do, I will always try to make people happy. If their poor, I'll make them rich. If their depressed, I'll make them happy. If their lonely, I'll be friends with them. But, if someone tries to hurt them, well… I'll make them pay!"_

I just stare at her. Wow. No young kids, not even adults, have mottos. Not even that long! '_This is ridiculous.'_ I think. '_She probably made that up.'_

A little girl holding a stuffed bear, wearing a light pink dress see's my face, and says, "That's her motto alright! I think she's beautiful! She's always nice to everyone too! Maybe, she's the princess of Jibral!"

I look at the five year old probably, and look in her hazelnut eyes, and asking, "Princess? Isn't that a bit too much?"

She shakes her head, her hazel hair swishing and says cheery, "Nope! She always spends time around everyone, and helps them no matter what." Then she looks down sadly, "I think her father is trying to discourage her to stop helping…" Then she looks up again determinedly, "But she always been there for us. She's my hero!"

Then we both look at her again, and the girl points to the sword I just now noticed around her waist. Her black dress that has light green lines going through it, some strings around her neck from keeping the dress near her neck up without falling. That… Looks familiar too…

Ignoring that, look at her light coal colored boots that had light green lines through it, the same as her dress. Her hair blew a bit in the breeze, but she didn't mind even a bit.

"Thank you Miss. You have my gratitude always." The man thanked her, and walked away. He looked back at her, while she waved and said, "Bye! Hope I can meet you again Ruther! And thanks!" Then she started for the inn.

The little girl beside me, oblivious to this, says, "Yup! Always nice! That's her sword and last name, Ember!" She says innocently sweet.

I jerked, and saw the olive green hilt.

"_Jiro, who was that?" Zola asked me._

"_I have no clue. All I know it that sword she has, she named, "Ember"." I tell her. "It's a orange sword that turns gold when the sun shines on it, with a olive green hilt."_

I smacked myself on my head. OF _COURSE_ I would forget something important like that. So, her last name is Ember? That's a weird name…

'_How could you keep something so important from me Minotaur?'_ I asked him annoyed.

'_**You need to open your eyes around you Jiro… And what do you know! Going to the same place as you are. Good luck bud, your gonna need it.'**_ He said laughing.

"Thank you, but I need to go." I said, walking after "Ember". Hmm, what a good nickname.

"The princess' prince is here everyone!" The girl yelled. I groaned. I'm not a prince. Stupid girl…

"Knight master~!" A annoying boys voice rang out. I looked over my shoulder and looked at him, annoyed.

_**Our so called "Ember's" POV**_

"Knight Master~!" I heard a boy's voice call out. My ears perked. One of my fellow knights is here? Hmm. I kept walking.

_**LOL, Jiro's POV AGAIN ^.^**_

The boy faltered after I glared at him. He wore a black tank top, with yellow shorts and a red sash around it. He also had blue wrist warmers, and his hair was a spiky black, with an orange rubber band keeping it in place. His eyes, coal black. He also had blue leg warmers and tan boots, like me.

A girl that is behind the annoying boy has brown-auburn hair that is shoulder length. She's also pale, like "Ember" and has the same olive green eyes. They look a bit related, her and "Ember". She has yellow bow holding her hair up, along with the boy, has the same warmers except their pink. Her light pink dress sways in the breeze, and she has white boots to complete the outfit.

There was three other kids that are all boys, behind her, but I don't feel like explaining anything about them.

"Huh?" He says, and puts this stick-like bat over his shoulder and turns away. He looks at the girl and three boys, and points at me, "Well it can't be him."

I step up and say angrily, "Hey you!"

He looks to the left, a hand shielding his eyes from the sun, "The knight-master couldn't have just disappeared. He's gotta be around here somewhere!" He says, waving his hand around.

Now that's it. I just lost the mysterious Ember, and this boy is keeping me here. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you, you little punk."

He looks back at me, and says again, "Huh?"

I cross my arms and say, "First you approach someone and you don't have any manners at all, do you?" _'Just the opposite of Embers.'_

That got him a bit angry. He turns around fully, and says, "Looks who's talking! You interrupted my search for a very important person." He has this annoyed look on his face.

"So did you!" I reply, a bit angry.

"That's the only reason I stopped you in the first place." He says, smartly. I snorted, smartly my arse.

The girl, behind him, says worriedly, "Shu, you wanna back off."

"Maybe I should teach you how to address strangers." I retort. He pulls his bat, if it could be called that, and yells, "Ha! I seriously doubt there's anything in this world that a weakling like you could teach me."

I look at him angry, flashbacks of fire's coming to my mind. I grit my teeth and look down. "I'm not… I am not weak!"

"Huh?"

Sliding my left foot across the ground, I stare at him, thinking about the past. "You watch me and learn!"

Light blue surrounded me, but you couldn't see unless you squinted really hard. And said, "Huh?", like he has been for the past ten minutes. The girl looked in confusion, and horror probably wondering what's going on. Or what I'm doing.

"Keep in mind that being rude to a stranger could put your life in peril." I stepped a bit angrily, left hand in a fist. Dark blue sparks started forming under me, and it got bigger and-,

A sword's tip hit it.

Zola.

_**Back AGAIN To "EMBER" POV**_

"I could've sworn I heard yelling…" I said, looking back at where I came from, the marketplace. But I couldn't see what was going on because people were surrounding something. "It probably wasn't important anyways…"

_**~A couple hours later and still Embers POV~**_

"RUN! THE LAND SHARKS ARE COMING!"

"What? A land shark?"

I was walking towards the church, to go pray, when I heard a man yelling. This is what I've been waiting for. The Land Sharks.

I made myself go to Talta Village because I heard rumors from Grand Kingdoms Knights coming and declaring war. Plus, I wanted to see the inside of the Martial's church, since I heard it was very beautiful.

I looked up in the sky, hair swaying, and saw these two sharks zooming in the air, targeting the village, which I'm in. Then I saw a ship, canon's glowing and about to set a ball of destruction towards us.

I saw the kids looking up in the sky and paled. "Run! Please!" I told them, having them run away. I pulled Ember out, glowing golden, ready to fight.

The balls of destruction came towards us, and hit… Martial's.

"I wanted to see the inside of the church and get a blessing…" I said sadly. I glared at the ship. "Your gonna pay!"

People were running away from the sharks, and I figured, '_Maybe I could try and blend in with the crowd, and I should keep my sword behind my cloak, hidden from view…'_

Putting the hood up and my hands behind my back and under my cloak, I followed the villagers, and prayed it worked…

"_Momma!"_

I glanced up, staring at the squadron of soldiers with GUNS and tanks, coming closer and closer, the city burning.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

I closed my eyes, and hoped the citizens would stay calm. They backed us against the walls. Pointing guns at us, and little children, eyes wide as saucers.

"_Your gonna pay! Come forth people of those dead, and was once shadow wielders…"_

"S-Stop." I pleaded. I don't want to go back to those days where I was a innocent monster. No one would talk to me for years because of it. It wasn't my fault I was born that way.

I saw a man gripping a young girls wrist, she was trying to put up a fight. I looked at her sadly, she couldn't be more old than four.

"Remember we want the children alive." I know that voice.

A soldier glanced at him, and asked, "What about everyone else we're able to capture sir?" Ah, that's the general I ran into a while back. His spiky hair is really pathetic actually.

Putting his hand to the right, he said, "Eliminate anyone who will resist us!"

A soldier came up to me, and grabbed my cloak. "Oh no you don't!" And I brought my sword through is chest. He fell gasping and died in his own pool of blood. Luckily my hood was still up.

The general, hearing the gasping, looked towards my way, where I stood protect fully in front of the villagers, glaring at him. But of course he couldn't see me, cause of my hood blocking my view of my face.

"Now who thinks they're a hero?" A soldier said mockingly.

"Someone who can kill you that's who." I said, back in the same tone.

"Ah, it's that girl from Jibral, isn't it." The general said. A couple of soldiers surrounded us, and pointed their guns at me. The villagers, cried out in alarm, knowing full well that something bad would happen. I say to them, "Please stay calm. If you don't, they'll try to take you by your weakness."

"Get her." The general said. They tried to come towards me and I grinned. Good practice with my sword. I ran towards one, the one straight ahead of me. Ha-ha, completely caught him off guard, and jumped, Ember high above my head, in both hands. I yelled, my hood coming of now, "Now you die!"

He yelled, and I slashed him, across his chest, and said, "Wow, never was a gory type of person." One to the left of me fired, and I blocked it with my sword. "That's all you got?" I asked, and ran towards him. He shot the ground close to my feet, but I was quick for him. I jumped behind him, slashed his leg, and kicked his head hard.

"Stay down." I said.

A beam flew, and destroyed one of the tanks, and the general sighed. He said, "Oh really?! You dare to defy us?! Then you dare suffer the consequences!" He spits out. I hack a tank, making it go boom, and look at him in disgust, "That is totally ungentlemanly. What's next, paparazzi without inviting me? Have you no pride?"

He said something, but I couldn't hear him because of the people screaming their eyes out and I was concentrating on killing two certain soldiers that thought tag teaming against me would work. Unfortunately, their death came instead.

This buzzing sound came, but I ignored it, and ran to the citizens, slaying any soldiers that got pretty close. I had gotten a couple, until more took their place and sighed. They left me no choice.

"Well, you soldiers left me no choice." I told them, closing my eyes sadly. "Oh wolves of the dead please help a fellow pack member kill these awful people that tries to hurt those who are close to me. Come." I open my eyes and hear howls come from everywhere. A bright light glows from my head, and surrounds everything, and in its wake when it disappears, are a couple ten werewolves. People look at me horrified, and I look at them sadly, "They won't bite innocent people, Cross my heart and hope to die." And I look at the soldiers and point. "Them."

Wolves growl, and make some of the soldier flee; others stay and fight only to get mauled. Some wolves die, like a beautiful topaz colored one, and its blood, goes back into the earth. I put my blade away, and watch.

"There's some more children!"

Oh no…

Horrified, I look towards the left, down a ways, and see this group of kids I never saw before. They look scared. A girl on a scooter, and four boys.

"Hey you!" Two soldiers run up to them. I whistle, and a wolf looks in my direction. A auburn colored one actually, and runs towards me, howling. I say, "Over there!" and get on its back, and in return, have it run towards the kids. I pull out my sword, and wait for it…

"Don't give us any trouble, ya hear me?!" One demands.

"Who do you think you are?!" The girl yells and pulls out a weapon… "Get out of our village! And I mean right now!"

And a kajillion fists comes out of the weapon?

One soldier left got distracted and paid the price by getting wacked in the head.

Okay… Not awkward at all…?

"Don't mess with us!" The boy that had the stick yells. A cry of, "Help us Shu!"Comes from the three boys, and I take that as my cue to jump in. I jump high, again, and yell, "IF you hurt them in any way, I'm gonna make you pay!" And hit the one that had a small boy by the back of his collar in the head. He saw stars, and the other two let go of the other boys and fired. I dodged one and fell to the ground rolling, and swiped the closest one on the lefts foot. Then I punched the other one in the stomach and yelled, "Dang! That hurts…"

The girl, points her gun over to me late, and says, "Let them go right-,"

_**Boing!**_

A Soldier grabs Kluke and Shu, and I growl. A man does NOT hurt and/or grabs a girl. EVER. That is what I was taught.

I yell, "Let… Them GO!" and charge at Shu's, since I want him to be the hero for Kluke. But instead, got knocked away, and into a brick wall.

"UWAH!" I yelled, and hit that wall hard. The soldier then grabbed me, and kicked Ember out of my hand. Uh-Oh.

"Finally got you, you little pest." HE spat out. Oh he's the one I punched in the stomach!

"Owww! Let go of me!" I yell out in alarm, hopefully, and kicked him where it hurts. He clutched it in agony, and fell, leaving me a chance, and dropped Ember. I grabbed Ember and ran to Shu again, and laughed, "Hahaha…"

I got hit hard, and fell to the ground. No, I take that back. Someone WAS going to hit me, but I TRIPPED over some big rubble, and fell. "No… Why?"

"Owww, HE bit me!" I heard a man yell.

"What about that one?" Another said.

Kids groaning in fear of what would happen…

"I'll take care of him myself! He's gonna have to learn to show respect for our authority!"

I flipped over on my back, pushed myself up, and kicked the soldier into somewhere where unconscious people go. My scar started burning and I barely contain a "Ah". Putting a hand above my eyebrow, I blinked.

"Shu! Shhuuu!" They girl screamed out, not wanting to be taken away from her friend. He stared after her sadly, a soldier above him. Gun pointing at him.

"Everything is now in place." I heard a woman's voice. I screamed, and so much happened. I can't remember most of it.

IT, was just the beginning…

Nothing looks real! Not at all!

Where am I?

Oh, Talta Village…

And Jiro and that woman is here FIGHTING in front of me once again.

Joy!

Her sword came out, and her cut through the guns, soldiers, everything. '_She's almost better than me…'_

I just collapsed on my knees. I have no idea what's going on.

"*cough cough* WH-What is that? B-Blood? Oh no… not again…" I said, as blood came up. I stood again, and put Ember away, knowing that I won't need it for now.

Jiro kicked the guy that hurt Shu over, and over, and over, again. "Ouch. Sounds painful." I ran to the Generals and mysterious woman, going to sneak attack him.

Swords out, they glared. While running, I hear Jiro say, "What's your problem?" Shu, says, "Nothing, I'm fine."

I ran by Jiro, and hear him mutter, "So that's really her huh?"

'_Her? ME? Oh no… Great… Fantastic…'_

"Pay attention! You all will witness the true power of the shadow! Argh!"

The general yelled out, his arms spread like any other shadow wielder. I stopped, and looked at him in shock and horror. '_H-He's a shadow wielder? But how!?'_

I slapped my face, earning confused glances from Jiro and that Shu boy. '_Now is not the time for being a scared schoolgirl, even though I'm not a school girl. What should I do?'_ I glanced worriedly at the woman and general, wondering what'll happen next. '_*sigh* everything's messed up…'_

His shadow came up, and from the backside, it was like any shadow. But I slowly walked next to the citizens of Talta, and saw that it was a hugemongous ogre looking shadow with red eyes. '_Red eyes? Shadows are supposed to have red eyes?'_

He had gold earrings in each ear, and looked terribly uglyish. No wonder, he looks just like the general… In a way.

I laughed, earning crazy looks from the soldiers around, and Shu. What, it's funny because he looks just like his wielder.

"What are you laughing at girl?" a random soldier asked.

I stopped, and looked at him and said, "Oh nothing much, if you don't think about it to hard…"

Back to the fight…

Anyways the "Ogre" had a club, and he tried to knock the silver-haired woman skywards. She blocked it, dodging to the right, he ice-blue eyes narrowing into a thinking strategy. She landed gracefully, and looked at her opponent hard.

"W-What is that?!" Shu asked, pointing a finger towards the shadow. Jiro, by him scoffed, looking a bit ticked at the obliviousness of the black haired boy beside him.

The general chuckled, and his shadow groaned. I looked at it hard, and saw it had a bunch of armor on to. '_This isn't going to be an easy fight… Good luck mercenary.'_

Now how can I tell she's a mercenary? By the way she's silent, uses a sword, and also been traveling from place to place, it's fairly easy. I knew some older folk that used to be mercenaries. I learned a bit from them. Like listening to the ground to determine how far the enemy is (not that I ever did that before), or some medicines to use when in pain (Again, never did before), etc.

She's going to have a hard fight alright… A hard one indeed…

She looked up pretty easily and looked like the shadow in front of her was pathetic. She replied, "Don't lump us together with that sorry piece of a shadow that looks like a beast."

The general, angrily asked, "What's that?!"

She closed her eyes and said, blue energy going around her whole body, "My shadow is much more powerful. Hyah!" She brought her sword out, and this fighting like music came out of nowhere. It hurts my ears so bad…

I groaned, and collapsed on my knees, surprising the woman next to me. "Sweetheart are you alright?" She asked, running towards me and holding me by my arms.

"AGH!" I yelled, wanting to make it stop. "D-Do you hear that music?"

She gives me a confused look, and asks, "What music?" Then it just stopped. I got up slowly, and said, "Probably nothing, I think it went away. Thank you kindly ma'am." I said, smiling at her.

She was taken aback, and then smiled a gentle smile, saying, "Not a problem."

Sword in front of her, shadow out, it roared loudly. I looked at it again, in horror. "Another one?" I murmured. Rubbing my head, I asked, "Why me?"

It was a blue bat, or Killer Bat, I heard Jiro mutter. I glance awkwardly, and got a confused look instead by Jiro who must've not realized her said anything outloud. I Study Killer Bat, and noticed he had BIG muscles, and leathery like wings. He also has golden rings in his ears, and red eyes, but other than that, he looked ordinary.

Shu yelled, "Her shadow! Her shadow turned into a beast!"

The "Ogre" laughed, and said, "That's all you want? For me to take down that…" I couldn't understand what it said next. The general, barely turned back and said, "That's right. And do it quickly. GO get them goblin!"

So, "Ogre" is a Goblin. Well, I never knew that…

They both flew at each other, because hey! Their shadows! Then Goblin started the first throw, doing the same thing he did to the icy-eyed woman. Killer Bat avoided it, and started dodging. The woman "Hmph." And said, crossing her arms, "You intend to attack Killer Bat with that? It's not even a fair fight."

"What?!" The general yelled, indeed shocked at how fast Killer Bat is.

She fired up some more electric-like stuff, and Killer Bat growled. He glowed a little purple around him, and punched Goblin square in the face. I winced, "That's gonna leave a mark…" Goblin fell into a wall, then everything was in slow motion. The punch, the fall… Everything.

Dust clouded everyone's vision, and the Generals angry cry rang out. The womanielder (HAHA, woman and wielder! Get it?) Then yelled out, "Now finish it!" A sword then appeared in Killer Bat's left hand, and the General had a hurt on his face. Pain. He needs it anyways…

All of a sudden, the rock wall near me was pretty much sawed through, a land shark eating the rock into rubble. And I happened to be the closest to it…

I yelped, which earned all attention towards me, and the landsharks saw-like teeth taunting me. It was pretty close, but close enough not to hurt me, so when the womanielder looked back, Killer Bat cut his sword through the Land Shark, its head slicing off neatly and blue electrical sparks coming from the injury. It exploded while the generaleilder, (Again, another creative name :)) laugh rang and said, "HA! Goblin, Death Plow!"

Goblins red eyes beamed a red haunting laser, and Killer Bat blocked it with his sword. I ran towards Kluke and the other kids, because it was heading straight towards me…

But it surprised me when it went towards the rocks ABOVE them. The people all cried out, and Shu's voice panicked. "Kluke! Guys!" He ran towards them as well. A big chunk of rock came towards me, and I jump backwards, falling over debris, but out of harm's way. But while that happened, I hit my head really hard against another rock, causing my head to bleed, and burn like crazy.

One minute, it's blurry, and then I get the front row seat to a new beginning…

A new shadow, born, right in my own eyes.

And I did what I felt like doing the entire time.

I screamed.

"W-What is that?" A man's voice boomed. I was just shocked and scared about what was going to happen next.

"T-This is too much for me. I thought I was…" I murmured. Looking at the Blue Dragon.

"Is that?" Jiro asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. That is the power we came to find." The womanielder said. I looked at her in confusion, '_They were looking for shadow wielders the entire time?'_ Then my eyes widened. '_T-They work for Grand Kingdom!'_

A cold, howling girl's voice entered, and said, _**'But Katie, if that was right, then why are they fighting them?'**_ She asked, meaning the soldiers that attacked. '_I'm so confused Luna…'_ I confessed.

'_**Well then, let me out!'**_ She bellowed. Pain went through my chest, and I grabbed it in attempting to make it stop.

"N-No! You." I said, angrily, seeing the shadow get bigger and bigger, "Are not coming out!"

'_Please, don't come out.'_

'_**Fine, I won't right now, but they have to know that you were born with this.'**_ She said. The pain went away and I sighed. My shadow got smaller, and smaller, and smaller until it was my own again. I looked at Blue Dragon, seeing his muscles bulge, wings spread apart, horn with golden rings on them, and red eyes. His claws looked terribly menacing, and I felt like I was going to die just looking at him. His eyes narrowed, and looked at Shu, who was gasping.

Blue Dragon roared, a light bluish white glowing around him, the roar like sound radar like thing, a circle getting bigger and bigger.

'_Fine, you can come out.'_ I told the voice, hearing a '_**YES! Finally!'**_ as an affirmative, my shadow getting bigger and bigger. I sighed. Please let this work…

**Mp: **Whew, finally! I finished this dang chapter. Yes, Katie has a shadow. Yes, it's coming out so soon. Yes, she has a sword.

**Random person:** What else can she do?! TELL ME!

**Mp Sweatdrops: **Umm… A lot?!

**Jiro sighing:** Review and tell us what you think about this! We'll enjoy it, and we apologize for how looonnnggg** glares**** at Mp who has her hands up in defeat** it is. This is going to have some mix in between the game and anime depends on how much she remembers…

**Mp Annoyed:** Jiro it is not my fault I lost my Xbox 360 memory card and don't have a 360 because it's my brothers! **Get's frying pan** Marumaro tell them!

**Marumaro poofs out of nowhere with Shu:** Review and consideration for making another chapter comes up faster!

**Shu and Marumaro watching Mp hitting Jiro in the head with frying pan:** This is actually entertaining. Word count: 8,367! Pages 20!


End file.
